the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay Archive8
Stoneclaw slashed at the badger's eyes and dug his claws into its back. ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　'']] ''ＡＮＤ　'' [[User blog:Icefern| 　ＭＵＳＩＣ！]] 01:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) A badger bit Lightningshadow in the leg. 01:15, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Snow wailed in pain and laid on the ground helpless. The badger tore its claws through her chest, a pool of blood surrounded her. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw started tearing his claws through the badger's back, and felt something smash into his hind leg. ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　'']] ''ＡＮＤ　'' [[User blog:Icefern| 　ＭＵＳＩＣ！]] 01:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt screamed as the badger took a blow to her head, spliting her skull. He lumbered out, quite satisfied. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:23, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow lunged at the badger who was attacking Snowpelt. 01:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw shook his and reframed "oh I'm doing nothing you?" 02:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (I'm lost xD) Bagerclaw jumped on the badgers face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt moaned in pain and extended her claws, trying to avoid the searing pain. Blood welled from her side, and from the gash on her head. Her vision was blurry and shaken, so she didn't see Lightingshadow battling the badger that attacked her. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 13:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow pulled out one of the badger's eyes. 16:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit left camp while no one was watching and ran into a group of cats fighting a badger. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 19:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw was thrown off the badger, and struggled to get back up. It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit was terrified at the fight before him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 21:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Just before Stoneclaw got back up, a badger smashed its paw into his hindleg, causing him to collapse. It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw stabbed the badger's neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 09:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt lie unconcious, her flank was barely rising. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud was rushing to cat's sides, herbs piled onto the ground as she tended to a cat's wounds. --- Willowrain, Fernkit, Sagekit, Pepperkit, and Tansykit all hid in the nursery. The kits crouched deep inside the nest, eyes wide with fright. 14:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Chillcloud...?" Stoneclaw muttered as he saw her out of the corner of his eye. It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud left the cat she was tending towards and nudged Stoneclaw's bloody leg. (Is it broken? o3o) 14:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Eh, close, but not quite? :L) Stoneclaw let out a small gasp of pain as he felt Chillcloud's nudge. "Is it.... broken?" It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure." She admitted. "It doesn't seem to be fractured, which is good. It might be broken, though." 14:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Broken or not, I'm pretty sure there's a cat who needs you more than I do," he replied, making an attempt to get back up. It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "I need to tend to Snowpelt," She glanced in the she-cat's direction. "This badger is pretty much dead." The medicine cat slipped over to Snowpelt, pressing cobwebs on her wounds and examining the gash in her skull. "Snowpelt." She whispered quietly, in attempt to wake her up. When she got no reply, Chillcloud gently inserted poppy seeds into the warrior's mouth to slightly ease the pain. The wound on her head was deep. Chillcloud wasn't sure if she'd live. (?) 14:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Pretty sure Dawn said she'd just lose her memory....) Stoneclaw managed to get up, wondering how he'd still fight. It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (but she broke her freaking skull .3. Who wouldn't that kill? Even if they lived it wouldn't be long, or they'd be deranged in some way.) Chillcloud hauled Snowpelt onto her shoulders. 14:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Eh it's the interwebz. The interwebz has always been screwed up.) "You... need help?" Stoneclaw asked, trying not to use his hind leg. It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Please." Chillcloud mewed. "I need Burnet, Chamomile, and Chervil." 14:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw nodded as he headed towards the medicine den. Where's the Burnet...''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit ran back to camp, terrified(probably won't be able to get on until later tonight) Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (She won't be crazy *I hope* She'll just have a messed up memory on the clan, she'll need someone to show her her life again.) Snowpelt opened her eyes slightly to the herb, which confuised her on what was really going on. Pain bubbled through her body, there was no guessing weither she would live or not. (she will) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw found the Burnet and brought the herbs Chillcloud said, careful not to use his hind leg. It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur was tackled by a badger. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw dropped the herbs by Chillcloud and headed towards Krestalfur. It's the moment of'']] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) She slashed its eye and flung backwards, dodging a feirce blow from his paw. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit greeted Breezekit, one of the new kits in the clan. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 23:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Didn't we just kill the badger?!) Badgerclaw sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit padded over to Badgerclaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Trushkit" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Badgerclaw" Thrushkit mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "What have you been doing?" Badgerclaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:22, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, umm... I just saw the fight with the badger" Thrushkit mewed quietly. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Oh.." Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I know I'm not supposed to leave camp, but I'm almost ready to be an apprentice, and I was bored staying in camp" Thrushkit blurted out all at once. (Thrushkit is almost 6 moons old). Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well i was just about to head back to camp, If you want you can hangout with me there" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" was all Thrushkit replied. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:29, August 21, 2013 (UTC) (I guess the badger is dead....?) Chillcloud nudged Snowpelt once more. "Eat this." She showed her the Chamomile. "It'll make you feel better." 13:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit came along."hello guys"she said "Hi" Thrushkit mewed to Snowkit. (winx, sign with four ~'s.) Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I feel so sorry for you about your mom" she said. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "It's ok" Thrushkit replied. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "So wanna meet my mom thrushkit" she asked Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Thrushkit mewed to Snowkit. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "follow me then"She said and she walked to her mom. Badgerclaw padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Bye" Thrushkit mewed to Badgerclaw as he followed Snowkit to Bluesky. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit walked to her mom."thrushkit this is my mom Bluesky"she said. "Hello" Thrushkit mewed to Bluesky. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw took some fresh-kill from the pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Bluesky" she said "do you want to meet my mate, Thrushkit?" she asked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Thrushkit replied. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "he is over there" said Snowkit walking to her dad. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" Thrushkit mewed to Pinepelt. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw ate a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I'm going to go eat. Bye, Pinepelt and Snowkit" Thrushkit mewed and padded to the fresh-kill pile. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Wait do you want to eat with me?" asked Snowkit. "Sure, why not? Come on, we'll share this mouse" Thrushkit grabbed a mouse. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "ok" she said halfing a mouse Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow licked his wounds. He had a long cut down his side and a torn ear. 14:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit started eating his half of the mouse. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit then ate her half of the mouse.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "That was nice" Thrushkit mewed to Snowkit. "But I'm going to sleep now, goodnight" Thrushkit curled up into his nest and fell asleep. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar ran up to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "WAKE UP THRUSHKIT OR SHOULD NOW I SAY THRUSHPAW "Snowkit said to her friend. "I'm not Thrushpaw until the ceremony" Thrushkit sleepily mewed to Snowkit. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:16, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded up the a rock "All cats gather around for a clan meeting" Flashstar called out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit padded into the center of camp for his ceremony. I don't have any parents to groom my fur ''Thrushkit thought sadly, but his happiness for this day wiped out that grief. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow sat down at the base of the rock. 15:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I cant wait" said Snowkit who was jumping up and down. "We have a kit that is becoming an apprentice now, Please come up Thrushkit" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:29, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit padded up to Flashstar. ''It's finally here. I'm becoming an apprentice! Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow glance down at his wounds. He didn't have enough time to recieve tyreatment yesterday after the fight. His eyes then watched his mate carry out the apprentice ceremony. 15:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit still kept on jumping up and down unstopable "My friend is becoming an apprentence"she said. "Thrushkit from this day forward you will be called Thrushpaw, may StarClan your path through your apprentice ship. I will be your mentor" Flashstar said touching noses with Thrushpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The clan leader? Thrushpaw was shocked as he touched noses with Flashstar. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The clan started to cheer "Thrushpaw! Thrushpaw!" 15:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit jumped on Thrushpaw."Yay, your an apprentence and I'm now 5 moon" she said Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar jumped off the rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yup, we'll be training together soon. But I need to train now. Bye" Thrushpaw mewed to Snowkit as he padded up to Flashstar. "Let's train" he mewed to his mentor. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow went to go find Mistypaw. 16:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit started to cry."I wanna be an apprentence too" she said. "Okay, but i need to show you the forest first then we will do hunting and Fightning training" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry, just wait one more moon" Thrushpaw mewed to Snowkit. "All right, let's go explore the forest" Thrushpaw mewed to Flashstar. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow spotted Snowkit crying. "It's O.K," he told her. "Being an apprentice isn't even that great really." 16:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Why not?" asked snowkit. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:16, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded out into the forest with Thrushpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Whoa" Thrushpaw mewed. Does Flashstar know I've been out of camp as a kit before? Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, mentors can be mean sometimes," replied Lightningshadiw to Snowkit. 16:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Ok then" said Snowkit and then she followed Thrushpaw without anyone seeing her though she knew she would be punished.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Do you smell anything different?" Flashstar asked Thrushpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, it smells familiar, but I can't quite put my paw on it" Thrushpaw replied.Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Get back here," said Lightningshadow to Snowkit. He grabbed her by the scruff and carried her back to camp. 16:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "If you dare lay a paw on my kit, you're in trouble" said a nearby Bluesky.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Try to think hard i'm sure you'll get it" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I think it's...Snowkit!" Thrushpaw mewed. "But I'm not sure if she's there anymore" he then mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well maybe you should pay more attention to your kits instead of having them running off into the forest alone," said Lightningshadow to Bluesky. He set the kit down next to her mother. "If you did your job right, I wouldn't have to do it for you." 16:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "very good, now lets go to a different part of the forest" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "OK, I'm excited to explore" Thrushpaw mewed happily to Flashstar. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well you should of hunted when it was her nap time so your the one to blame"said bluesky.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "B(beep!)ch, get your facts straight. I didn't go hunting and she was never sleeping. You better learn to keep an eye on your kits before they all get killed wandering off into the forest. We just had a badger attack, and I'm sure an injured badger would love to have one of your kits as a snack," replied Lightningshadow, annoyed with the she-cat. 17:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "First of all I do keep an eye on my kits but I dont have eyes on the back of my head so when I was helping oakkit when he fell she must of ran off.secondly when I hunt I never seen a badger so there and last off all why would they like kits as a snack I heard they like deputys and leaders as a better snack then kits"Said Bluestar annoyed with the tom. "Well then you're jst a crappy mother if you don't put your kit's safety first. If you're stupid enough to let your kit wander off into the forest, then so be it. But when you find your child dead because you didn't care about her, you better not blame it on me, you coward," said Lightningshadow. With that he padded into the warrior's den. 17:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I AM NOT A CRAPPY MOTHER BUT YOUR A CRAPPY DEPUTY"said bluesky and then she walked away hating the deputy forever. Lightningshadow laughed at Bluesky. "Wow, you're dumber than I thought," he said. "I sure hope you're kits don't turn out like you." 17:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lizzardfang padded over to Lightningshadow.Shinestar17 (talk) 17:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, hi," said Lightningshadow to Lizzardfang. 17:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Lizzardfang replied.Shinestar17 (talk) 17:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Rainclaw padded up to Lightningshadow and Lizzardfang. "Hello" he greeted them both. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives